I think I'm falling for you
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: A one shot/ Drabble series revolving around Caroline and any male/female character; Caroline centric Most recent one- Carlijah- Caroline can't help but fall in love with her teacher. AU Rated M for smut.
1. Klefaroline- I choose

This is a new drabble/one shot series focused on Caroline with any character. I'm sorry it's just that Caroline has chemistry with every person and I always wanted to write her with other characters. It's my secret pleasure. Klaroline is my OTP for life but I really want to write this. Any Klaroline one shots will be published on my Klaroline one shot FanFic so feel free to check that out if you're a Klaroliner. My love for Caroline Forbes is overwhelming; some may be friendship but most will be romance. These mostly will be Klefaroline

I always love taking requests so any will be appreciated and also this is M rated for future smut ;)

Inspired by the episode of friends where Phoebe dates two guys, one sensitive and one masculine.

* * *

Klefaroline- Caroline can't help but date them both. Klaus is handsome and outgoing but Stefan is romantic and cute. AU

* * *

"Caroline" Bonnies voice shouted over the loud music that had kept her up for the past two hours.

Caroline was too busy dancing in her room to hear Bonnie, She always listened to music because it relaxed her even if she was thrashing around to it.

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Bonnie's voice raged causing Caroline to whip her head around and finally notice Bonnie's presence.

"Hey Bonnie" Caroline said over the music. She carried on Dancing around her room again while Bonnie stormed over to her IPod dock and turned down the music; well more like turn it off.

"Bonnie" Caroline's voice whined.

"Oh don't you Bonnie me Caroline, Its six in the freaking morning and you've had this song on all night!" Bonnie's voice shouted.

"Ok I'm sorry but I have a really good reason why I had it on all night" Caroline beamed as Bonnie just laughed. It always amazed her how easily Caroline could make her mood change.

"Please do share then" Bonnie said.

"Yesterday I met this guy" Caroline said slowly hoping that Bonnie wouldn't shout at her again.

"YOU MET A GUY, Caroline I thought we agreed that we would stay away from Men ever since Tyler and Jeremy decided that they were more than friends" Bonnie shrieked.

"Hey just because our ex-boyfriends turned out to be dicks who had a thing for them as well doesn't mean every guy is bad" Caroline explained.

"Whatever that still doesn't explain why you had music playing at the loudest volume for three hours" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you should know by now that I always have to dance for a while and calm my head when I'm nervous and before you ask why I'm nervous I'll just say" Caroline reasoned.

"What is it then?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a date with the most beautiful man on the planet" Caroline said dreamingly.

"Really isn't that what you said about Tyler?" Bonnie said.

"No that's what Jeremy said to Tyler" Caroline glared as Bonnie laughed.

"You're probably right about that" Bonnie said.

"You're probably wondering how I met this delightful man" Caroline smiled as Bonnie shook her head to answer yes.

"Well cue the flashback music and look up into the sky longingly" Caroline said as she told her 'flashback'.

* * *

Yesterday Afternoon

Caroline was going for her usual jog in the park but the wildest thing happened. As she was crossing in the street path to get to the fountain some guy on a motor cycle just came hurdling past like a lunatic; he almost ran her over.

Caroline was so shocked at the sudden event that she accidentally dropped her phone on the floor. She was about to pick it up but she stopped when she saw the guy on his bike stop.

She almost stopped breathing when she saw him take of his helmet. It was like everything was playing in slow motion. His defined facial features and baby blue eyes, the way his clothes seemed to fit tightly embodying his toned figure. His leather jacket fitting him perfectly or the way his hair was scruffy in short dirty blonde curls.

"Lady what's your problem" Some little kid said trying to move past her.

"Oh I'm sorry" Caroline smiled to the kid.

"You better be" The child said in a rude voice leaving Caroline stunned for a moment.

The child ran straight past her and went to play with his friends while Caroline just took a moment to herself. When she tried to look for the man she was gapping at a second ago she couldn't find him; for some reason she felt sad that she didn't see him.

She was about to carry on with her run when a smooth accented voice called out behind her.

"Excuse me miss but it seems that you dropped your phone" Klaus said.

When she turned around she was almost shocked to see it was the guy that she was looking for a moment ago.

She didn't even realise that she was standing still and ignoring him but looking at him wide eyed.

"Not much of a talker" He joked as she snapped out of her daydream.

'Oh great he has an accent and he looks like he just stepped out of men's weekly' Caroline thought in her head before she spoke.

"Oh yeah thanks" She said lamely and chastised herself for it.

'Really Forbes, Your hot young and independent woman and all you could say was "oh yeah, thanks"' she thought again

"You welcome love" He smirked and then proceeded to openly check her out like she was a piece of meat.

Caroline noticed his obvious stare and glared at him, he may be hot but he's a pig and she does not waste her time with pigs. She turned on her back and was about to walk away but he spun her around and into his chest.

Is it weird that she smelt him; he smelled like the woods but had more of an earthy musk? Wait a second what was she doing smelling him. Wasn't she the one who called Tracy beakermen a stalker in fifth grade because she liked to sniff Mr West's jacket?

Then again being in love with a teacher is completely different to getting pulled into a guy's chest that just happens to smell nice.

"Get off me" she finally managed to say.

"I'm not on you" He grinned.

"This is rape!" she shouted as he chuckled at her words.

"Really this is what you define as rape?" He asked

"Hello I asked you to let go of me and you refused so I'm pretty sure you're touching me against my will" She said and again he laughed.

"Fine" He said and removed his arms from her; she was suddenly saddened by the lack of contact but glad to because she probably would have ended up pouncing on him.

"Ok dude I don't know who you think you are but I have a whistle and pepper spray so take 10 steps back or I swear to go I will kick you in your-" She was suddenly interrupted by his lips locking on to hers.

At first she thrashed against him but then she found her lips latching on to his. His hands glided down her sides and stopped at her his, holding her tightly in his grasp, boy was this guy passionate.

"Dude get in their" A voice said interrupting them from their mouth attack battle.

Caroline looked around to see it was the same rude kid from earlier, what a little pervert she thought.

"Oh I plan to" Klaus whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey why did you stop?" The kid asked as his little friends smirked.

"We stopped because your mummy called and she wants her son to go home" Caroline said.

"I'm going to let that slide because you're really hot but next time I'll teach you a lesson" The kid smirked.

Caroline just took her tongue out at him, she's always been childish but it's a part of what makes her so bubbly. She can be sensible when she wants to but it's more fun acting like a kid.

"Maybe we should go love" Klaus smiled against the crook of her neck. "I wouldn't want to traumatize them anymore" Klaus joked.

"Yeah lets go" Caroline smiled shyly, where exactly were they going to?

Klaus didn't hold her hand, He found that to intimate but he did shove her body into his so his hands were all over her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked

"Well darling I was thinking you would want to come on a spin with me" Klaus smiled as Caroline's blue orbs widened.

"Wait by spin do you min ride with you on your motor cycle" She breathed as he nodded.

She didn't know why but she was feeling such a sudden rush of power, this man here who she had no idea who he had already got her to kiss him and practically grope her.

He handed a helmet and gave her that cocky grin like he was so sure of himself. She took the helmet and put it on. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He started the bike and sped off into the road.

She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have the wind in your face and just be free and also she didn't mind clutching onto his chest and maybe passing her hands slightly up his top but it was only because the wind blew it up.

After an hour of riding with him, he stopped at some bakery all the way out of town.

"You know I didn't get your name love?" He seductively said as she jumped of his bike.

"It's Caroline" She said shyly.

"Hmm Caroline what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" He purred.

"I never got yours to" She smiled.

"It's Klaus but you my dear can call me Nik" He winked.

* * *

"Wait how old was this kid?" Bonnie said when Caroline had finished.

"Is that all you got from that" Caroline that shaking her head.

"No I also got the part where you slept with him" Bonnie smiled.

"WAIT What, I did not sleep with him, I do have my pride you know" Caroline said mocking offense.

"Yeah because letting him feel you up or kissing you isn't as bad" Bonnie sarcastically said.

"Hey stop judging and anyway you can't really say anything because I know you slept with Mark when you were dating Jeremy" Caroline pointed.

"I only slept with Mark because I caught Tyler and Jeremy but fuc, Making love in my room" Bonnie said.

"Making love, really Bonnie I'm pretty sure making love doesn't involve 'Oh god grind on me'" Caroline mimicked.

"Hey here's an idea why don't we go back to talking about the really hot British guy" Bonnie laughed.

"We have a date later although he doesn't seem like the dating type, He said he would pick me up, hopefully on his bike again" Caroline said.

"I'm happy for you Caroline, You seem to really like this man" Bonnie said and gave her best friend and sister for life a hug.

"Bon Bon's don't get all sappy on me, remember we agreed we'd only be happy for each other if we met Channing Tatum or got married" Caroline giggled.

* * *

Later that morning

Caroline had to go to the coffee house and talk to Kathrine her other best friend. When she got their Kathrine hadn't shown up yet.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and beeped up 'Kitty Kat'

-Hey I'm so sorry Care but I can't make it, Mason decided to occupy me in the bedroom again xox- Kat.

Caroline just shaked her head, Why was Kathrine still with Mason the guy was totally in love with her but she only used him for sex. She should find someone honourable and nice; someone that would put her in her place.

Caroline was too busy texting Kathrine back on her phone that she didn't realise that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Caroline said looking up only to be mesmerised by an intense pair of green eyes.

"Don't apologise it was my fault, I didn't wear my glasses today and I really hate contacts and my feet coordination is always off" The man rambled.

The man seemed so apologetic and it made Caroline's heart break a little. He seemed to be really shy and a bit geeky but that didn't stop her from noticing his handsome features; she practically see his muscles ripping through his shirt.

The man was still rambling nervously as Caroline just started at him, he finally realised that she wasn't saying anything and stopped.

"Do I have something on my face?" he said and reached out to his face which made Caroline giggle softly.

The man's just turned to her and smiled, he realised that she was very beautiful and felt almost more embarrassed at his awkwardness.

"No you don't have anything on your face, I was just looking at you because you have beautiful eyes" She said the covering her mouth at the recognition to what she just said.

"What I meant to say was, aren't those some beautiful pies" Caroline lied as she was the one who was getting nervous now.

"You have beautiful pies to" The man smiled, It was that corny kind of smile that was seem in cheesy romance films but boy was it cute.

"So do you have a name?" Caroline asked smiling.

"Oh yeah it's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" He mumbled nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Stefan Stefan Salvatore" Caroline said.

"Oh no it's just one Stefan" Stefan started to say but then realised she was joking "Oh you already knew it was one" He smiled lightly.

"My names Caroline" She said sweetly.

"So Caroline I know this may sound weird but wold you like to get I don't maybe with me some food no I mean coffee?" Stefan asked but messed up his whole sentence.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Salvatore?" Caroline smiled.

"If I was would you say yes" He beamed.

"Maybe" She said looking him the eye smiling.

"Caroline would you like to go out on a date with me?" Stefan said finally managing to get the words right.

"I would love to" Caroline said.

The sound of a phone going off momentarily stopped Stefan's Joy, he looked at the screen and new he had to take the call.

"Caroline do you mind waiting here while I take this call?" Stefan asked hesitantly hoping she would.

"Sure I'd love to" She said softly and sat at one of the tables

* * *

Stefan accepted the call while watching Caroline laugh at some funny picture on her phone, her laugh brought a smile to his face; she brought a smile to his face.

"Stefan, I need to cancel out plans tonight because I've got a date with this really hot girl and I think she could be more than a one night stand."

"Sure, I actually met this girl today and I think she's the one" Stefan smiled.

"Oh really, my best friend has finally found a girl stupid enough to go out with him."

"Whatever when you meet her you'll be so jealous" Stefan said.

"Oh please the girl I met the other day will beat any other girl."

"Bye Nik, I have a beautiful lady waiting for me" Stefan smiled

…

* * *

Oh look at that it's not finished, I know I'm so sorry but I wanted to publish this and then see the response I get first from it. I know it's only a one shot series but it doesn't mean I can do an extra-long part to and yes Klefaroline hasn't happened yet but there will be in part two which will be the last part. I was going to finish it but then I wanted to go for a swim.

Anyway I hope you liked it so far

Leave me request for any character or plot to be paired with Care bear for the next one shot after this :)

Love you all

I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after

Currently in Thailand having a diet coke

Until next time lovelies Hopefully I can add in some smut for the next part


	2. I choose II

Rated M for smut- Part 2 of I choose

"_Stefan, I need to cancel out plans tonight because I've got a date with this really hot girl and I think she could be more than a one night stand."_

"_Sure, I actually met this girl today and I think she's the one" Stefan smiled._

"_Oh really, my best friend has finally found a girl stupid enough to go out with him."_

"_Whatever when you meet her you'll be so jealous" Stefan said._

"_Oh please the girl I met the other day will beat any other girl."_

"_Bye Nik, I have a beautiful lady waiting for me" Stefan smiled._

…

"So Caroline how was your date with Nik?" Bonnie asked when Caroline woke up the next day.

Caroline's face plastered into a huge smile with the mention of her hot British boy.

"I'm assuming it went well by the huge smile on your face" Bonnie noted while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh it went well" Caroline smiled as she hopped onto the sofa next to her best friend.

"Do tell" Bonnie urged.

"Well let's see, he picked me up, he told me how beautiful I am and then we went to this fantastic restaurant but, we ended up getting kicked out because we were making out. Apparently it looked like we were about to rip off each other's clothes" Caroline gushed.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her friends need to fondle a man in public.

"So is that it?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline frowned at her tone, it sounded like she expected more.

"What do you mean is that it?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline the first time you met the man you were making out and then you go on a date that was only filled with sexual desire, what about romance and love. Weren't you the one who always dreamed of dancing in the rain not having a quickie on a restaurant table?" Bonnie explained.

"Hey we've only been out twice and sexual energy aside, we did talk you know?" Caroline said.

"Caroline the man sounds nice and all but it seems like you'd just end up being a booty call" Bonnie sighed.

Caroline took a moment to consider what Bonnie was saying, the more she thought about it the more she realised that they didn't really talk they flirted and ogled each other.

"Maybe your right" Caroline slowly said even though she felt differently on the inside.

"Caroline I know it sounds like I'm trying to bash you off men but I'm not; all I ever want is you to be happy" Bonnie smiled.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Caroline's phone buzzed. She took it out and saw that Stefan the man from the café asked her out.

Her mood suddenly lifted, she had a great time with Stefan the other day. He was sweet, romantic and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. The only bad thing was, was that she still wanted to go on her date with Nik tonight and she felt guilty.

"Caroline are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie don't judge me when I tell you this" Caroline said looking right into Bonnies eyes.

"Caroline did you judge me when I called Amy Henderson Fat in sixth grade?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"Ok I'll tell you" Caroline breathed. "Yesterday when I was waiting for Kathrine I bumped into this really cute guy and he was adorably and awkward and, we ended up having coffee and we exchanged numbers and he just asked me out again."

"That's great Caroline" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah but I still want to go out with Nik because I think we could be something and I know you said he wants me for sex but I don't think that" Caroline explained.

"Just date them both" Bonnie suggested like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Bonnie that's cheating" Caroline gasped.

"No it isn't because it's not serious, just date them, see who you like better and break if off with the other one when you want to commit."

"That does sound simple, but what if one of them find out about the other and then it turns into this big mess and I end up crying like I did when I first watched the notebook" Caroline rambled.

"Forbes, snap out of it" Bonnie yelled. "if your relationship isn't official then it isn't a big deal, just don't say I love to one until you've made a choice" Bonnie advised.

"Ok I can do this, I mean Stefan wants to meet at three and Nik said he stop by around seven ish so that gives me four hours with Stefan and then the rest of the night with Nik" Caroline worked out.

"Just go get ready for your date" Bonnie smirked.

Caroline ran to her room and went to find something more enticing.

"Perfect" She said as she picked up her white summer dress that had just enough cleavage to make you stop and stare but didn't make you look slutty.

She just went natural on her makeup and went for some causal flats. She heard the knocking on the door and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello Miss Forbes" Stefan sweetly smiled.

"Hello Mr Salvatore" Caroline winked and then followed Stefan outside.

"So where are you taking me?" Caroline asked.

"It's a surprise" Stefan said.

Caroline noticed that Stefan wasn't wearing his glasses today, she didn't mind him with glasses; he looked handsome either way. Not to mention his eyes were the most stunning shade of hazel green.

"What's with the contacts?" Caroline smiled.

"Oh, is it bad… I mean my friend said that I looked better with them" Stefan struggled to speak. Something about her mad him so nervous and flustered; it was as if he was in high school again.

"No it looks good, I can gaze into your eyes now" She softly said.

Stefan felt his cheeks turn red at her words, when did he ever get affected this much by a girls words?

* * *

Later that day

Stefan had taken Caroline to this perfect little spot in the park, just underneath an oak tree. The sun had been shinning and they had a romantic picnic.

He told her all about his family and hobby's, he fumbled with his words and tended to avoid eye contact but she found it cute. She never realised how romantic it was, he wrote her a poem and then blushed like a child when he had finished.

He had kissed her softly on the lips, she remembers him being too much of a gentlemen to even hold her hand so she had to force her body against him until he kissed her.

She was surprised at how good at kissing he was. It started slow but eventually his hands started to move against her body, around her hips, up her waist and they even silently traced across her derriere.

Here they were at the end of their date; she couldn't take the kissing much further because she wanted to give Nik a chance to.

"I hate a lovely evening" Caroline said as her and Stefan walked across the park and near the bridge.

She and Nik were going to go out in half hour which meant she needed to get home in the next ten minutes; it was already surprisingly dark.

"You're very beautiful Caroline" Stefan said as they gazed at the lake under the bridge.

"Really?" Caroline asked shyly.

"How can you even ask that, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life" Stefan sweetly said.

It was the truth, Stefan had never met someone so utterly breath taking, all he could do is watch her like she was his prey.

"You staring at me like that make me wonder why I haven't met you sooner" Caroline laughed but blushed at his intense gaze.

"Believe me if I could I would" Stefan smiled.

"You're too sweet" She smiled.

"I hope you don't find me coming off to strong but I would really like to kiss you again?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"You do know that you don't have to ask to kiss me, you can just do it" Caroline giggled softly; it was music to his ears.

With that Stefan leaned forward and placed his lips onto Caroline's. She kissed him pack lightly and then she pulled apart from him.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked softly.

"No it's just that It's getting late and I'm afraid well start something we can't finish" Caroline blushed as Stefan caught on to what she was saying.

"Caroline, I really like you so I was wondering if you would like to do this again."

"I'd love to" Caroline smiled as Stefan led Caroline down the bridge.

* * *

Later that night

Caroline had finally managed to get home and get ready for her date with Nik. They were going to some new club called 'Deadly' she knew it was booked up, yet he still managed to get them in.

She decided to wear her black thigh cut dress with the translucent cleavage opening; she went for some velvet black pumps and left her curls out. She went for a smoky eye and a neutral lip and her clutch of course.

Damn she looked hot.

Yes prepare to have your mine blown Niklaus Mikelson.

When Caroline opened the door she saw a smirking Klaus standing on the other side. He clearly liked her outfit but she also noticed something else in his eyes; it was more than lust.

"You look exquisite" Klaus purred as Caroline leaned into him as they made their way into the club.

"Why thank you, you look rather dashing yourself" Caroline smiled.

"I love it when you compliment me; it's so sinful" Klaus smirked.

"Really then maybe I should stop" Caroline joked. She saw the dark twinkle in Klaus' eyes; it ran a shiver of anticipation through her.

"Have you ever heard the quote 'If you can't condemn and sinner, join them" Klaus asked as they moved into the middle of the dance floor of the club.

"Yes my mother use to say it to me overtime she cheated on her diet" Caroline laughed.

"Hmmm, I wonder Caroline; if you were ever in a tough situation would you go for the right thing to do or the wrong one?"

"Why ask?"

"Curiosity" Klaus smiled.

"Well, All my life has been based off doing the right thing so I guess I would do the wrong thing; you know play on the dark side for once" She smiled

"Really, well you and me just have a lot more in common than I initially realised" Klaus said.

Caroline just smiled, he was really attractive, charming and not to mention he found her how did he put it 'Ravenous and perplexing'.

They were in the dance floor, there was some up beat song on and the energy in the room was electric. In between grinding against Klaus's body, Klaus had got her a martini. They were both buzzed but not drunk.

The DJ started playing 'sexy and I know it', Caroline burst out laughing because Klaus started to the  
wiggle dance; who knew he would be so funny.

The club was so packed that they ended up getting separated, While Caroline was trying to find Klaus some random guy was literally dancing on her. He seemed attractive but he was not Klaus.

She couldn't find Klaus and as she tried to move to the bar the man whispered in her ear.

"Come on, Dance with me" The guy purred.

Before she could respond the man was ripped from her body and shoved into the dance floor, she looked up to see Klaus standing in front of her.

"Oh thank god, I thought I had lost you" she exhaled.

"Yeah sorry, people just kept pushing around" Klaus smiled tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Who was that guy?" Klaus asked roughly.

"Oh he was just some man who rape grinded on me" Caroline sighed.

"So he wasn't the other man you've been seeing?" Klaus silently said but it was loud enough for Caroline to hear.

"Excuse me" Caroline said.

"I know where not serious or anything but when I was outside your door waiting for you I overheard your friend saying something about this other guy" Klaus slowly said.

"So you just eavesdropped on my conversation" Caroline glared, placing her hand on her hip.

"No it's not like that" Klaus said.

"That what is it like, and also you can't be mad at me for seeing other people because we literally just met" Caroline defended.

"Know I'm not mad because I know were just having fun but it doesn't mean I can't fell the tiniest bit jealous" Klaus smiled.

"So you don't mind" Caroline said.

"No, May the best man win" Klaus smiled, which then lead to Klaus's lips on Caroline's and then led to Caroline shoving Klaus in the toilet cubicle.

Which then led to Klaus ripping Caroline's dress into bits, and then Caroline clawing off Klaus's shirt then pulling his trousers down.

"Caroline" Klaus growled into her ear when he felt her push her body against his.

"Yes" She smiled evilly.

"Don't tease it's not nice" He smirked.

With that he pushed her panties aside and thrusted into her with one hard movement causing her to gasp out.

"Nik" she moaned.

"God, Caroline" He groaned against her body.

He pushed her against the door the cubicle and thrusted deeper, only wanting to hear her moans.

"Klaus" She screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt.

He soon followed after her, banging her back against the door each time he pushed his hips forward.

"Hmmm that was nice" Caroline said as they both cake down from their high.

"That was more than nice sweetheart; that was incredible" Klaus smirked.

"Mr Mikelson if I didn't know better I would say that you were trying to charm my pants off" Caroline giggled.

"I believe I just did that" Klaus grinned.

"No need to be cocky after all it's only our third date" Caroline winked.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks now since she had been seeing both Nik and Stefan, she had only slept with Nik but that didn't mean she didn't want to do the dirty with Stefan.

She had told Stefan about the other guy she was seeing and he seemed to take it well, they weren't really in a serious relationship; they were all just having causal fun.

She wouldn't mind if Klaus or Stefan were seeing other people but they weren't. She knew she liked them but could she love them was a completely different situation.

* * *

She didn't mean to sleep with Stefan but she did, She was falling for him as fast as she was falling for Nik.

So here she was attacking Stefan's mouth like her life depended on it, the thing she didn't expect was Stefan to be so rough, and she would have assumed that he was sweet and tender but no he was like a beast ready to maul her.

Suddenly Stefan pulled back "We should go" he said gruffly.

"Ok" she said quietly a minute ago he was kissing her and now he was walking away from her.

"I'll walk you to your apartment" he said slowly.

She just complied and made her way to the room. When she got to her bedroom door, Stefan looked at and then walked into the room and closed the door. He then pushed Caroline against the wall and kissed her.

She was not expecting that, she instantly kissed him back, everything was heated; they were going at it rough.

He cupped her face and kissed her with the passion he felt for her, He wanted to do this since he first laid eyes on her but he stopped himself; it wasn't in his nature but something just came over him.

She was silenced by his lips, god it felt so good; he felt so good.

He pushed her against the door frame and slid his hands down her exquisite body, trying to savour her as If she was going to vanish.

Stefan though of Klaus for a second and looked up into Caroline's eyes they were so close their heads were touching. She could feel his heart beating so fast it matched hers; she felt the sharp intake of breath and knew something was wrong.

"We shouldn't do this, It's too soon" he said feeling saddened by his own words. She didn't know that he knew the other guy she was seeing was Klaus but did that really matter?

"I know but I just really want to kiss you" she said in a hushed whisper.

Stefan couldn't help it, he really wanted to kiss her so he did.

The second they kissed he forgot about Klaus, it was strange how she this felt too good to be true because all of this shouldn't happen but it's going to. He loves his best friend but he loves her even more.

She arched her back into the door so she could lean in closer; she found his pulse point on his neck and started to suck on it lightly causing him to moan in delight. She gave little love bites and kissed him down his neck.

His hands found his way up her dress and he slowly started to stroke her thigh, she hummed in response.

She found the collar of his shirt and pulled it upwards and discarded the shirt on the floor, she than ran her hands across his chest, she found the apex of his abs and couldn't help but draw patterns against his skill. He looked like he had been sculpted by the Greek gods.

She felt his hard member poke through his shorts and felt more heat rush to her. He lifted her dress up and let it fall beneath her. He took a moment to gaze at her body and what she was wearing. She looked so sexy and she was his for the taking. He felt desire grow more for her, she looked so tempting; Like a forbidden treat.

She slowly removed his trousers only leaving him in his silk boxers. She could see his arousal strain through them and it made her moan in pleasure.

He went in to kiss her gain as he slid his hands to unhook her bra, he slowly placed her nipple into his mouth and massaged her other breast. She slipped her hands around his shaft and slowly caressed him. He growled in response and she purred into his skin.

He ripped her panties off and pushed himself into her as hard as he could, he hooked her leg around him and she groaned into his shoulder.

"oh Stefan" Caroline said at the pace he was going at.

"Caroline" he said while moving in faster, He was never one for verbal talk during sex but the world just carelessly spilled out of his mouth.

Caroline was glad that Bonnie wasn't home because she was definitely hear the constant banging against the wall.

"Faster" she said as she clawed his back and bit the skin in his neck.

He had a colossal grip on her, She was light as a feather; she could easily fly away and he didn't want that to happen.

He moved harder until he felt her gush around him, she clamped so hard he couldn't restraint his own growl of pleasure.

"Caroline" he breathed, getting closer to the edge which he was already toppling off.

"I'm almost there, Stefan " she moaned into his chest.

This time he pushed her fully on her back and pushed both hands upwards and held her tight, she had to wrap both legs around him to hold on.

"Stefan" she screamed as she felt the most sensation ever in her life hit her, she let go and felt her climax take over.

"FUCK" he hissed as he did one final hard thrust. Their bodies went limp as they fell onto the bed in a sweat.

They were wrapped in each other's embrace as they came down from there high, it was all so reverting.

She had been amazing and it was so perplexing yet so passionate and animalistic.

They stayed like that panting, skin on skin there was something so bad about it yet so good.

They didn't say anything; they just enjoyed what had happened. Stefan was consumed with guilt at what he had just done but then again he knew Nik had already had her; It's not like they were in a relationship.

Stefan carried Caroline onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her as they tangled their legs into one another. It was night and it was beautiful. You could see the stars and the moon light reflect against their naked skin; they both fell in a peaceful slumber as they contracted their bodies into pure bliss.

* * *

The day they finally all started falling to deep was the day they all came together. At first Klaus was hurt to find that his best friend was seeing his girl but wasn't it the same situation for Stefan?

They didn't let it come between their friendship though; Caroline didn't want that to happen so they gave her an ultimatum.

"Choose?"

"That right, you have to choose one of us because I and Stefan are falling in love with you and we need you to make a choice" Klaus said.

It did make sense, she was falling in love with them too so she had to pick one.

"Ok" She said.

"Wait, we want to help you with your decision Caroline" Stefan smiled as Caroline haltered at his words.

"How?"

"Still date us" Klaus simply said.

"We can still go out, that way you can see who you want to be with more" Stefan smiled.

"What about the two of you, if I did pick one; how could you to still be friends?" Caroline questioned.

"No me and Stefan have already decided that the best man will win fair and square" Klaus grinned.

* * *

After three months of seeing them both and seeing them together, the three of them made a strong bond together.

Sometimes they would watch films or cook dinner; like the perfect little trio.

The only concerning thing was that she couldn't imagine her life without them, she couldn't decide.

She even ended up sharing the same bed with them literally, she would be squashed in the middle and Stefan and Klaus would wrap their arms around her and sandwich her.

It was going so great until it wasn't …

Klaus and Stefan had brought the topic up during breakfast and basically said that she needed to make a choice soon; which she did.

"So who's it going to be" Klaus said as he and Stefan stood next to one another facing Caroline.

"It took me a while to make a decision but I've made one and I think it's for the best" Caroline sadly smiled.

"I choose no one" Caroline said as both Klaus and Stefan just stood still in silence trying to contemplate what she had just said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I said I choose no one, I love you both so much and I can't decide and it's not fair to play this game of tug and war between you so I'm letting you both go" Caroline softly said even if it broke her heart.

"No" Klaus flatly said.

"What do you mean no?" Caroline glared.

"I'm not going to let you go, Choose one of use; after all this time with us you just can't not choose" Klaus said.

"Don't you get it, I can't choose, I love both of you and although it kills me to do this It's still the right thing to do" Caroline argued.

"No it isn't, I love you, Klaus loves you; we love you" Stefan pleaded; he couldn't just let her leave.

"I'm sorry but if I choose one of you all I'll do is crave the other and love them."

"So don't" Klaus said. Although he detested the idea of sharing Caroline he knew he would go crazy if she wasn't in her life.

"Know I can't just have you both" Caroline said shaking her head.

"Yes you can, I love Nik, You love Nik, Nik loves you, You love Nik, I love you and you love me" Stefan smiled.

"No that's wrong, you both deserve better" Caroline said.

"We want you and only you" Klaus said.

"Take a chance Caroline, I don't mind sharing you with Nik because I know that you still love me" Stefan said.

"Come one Caroline, If it doesn't work then we'll deal with it then but right now I can only see the positives" Klaus smiled.

Caroline didn't know what to say, Could she really do this, could she actually have two men, could she actually be with two men; was it even fair. The only thing that she knew was that her heart only beats for the two of them.

"Ok" She smiled.

Maybe she was in over her head and maybe she would break their hearts or they would break hers but right now all she could think of was a life for the three of them, and anyway what's a romance without its dramatic twist.

* * *

Three years later

"Caroline I'm home" Stefan said as he walked through the doors of their home.

"Hey Stef, me and Nik have a surprise for you" Caroline said walking into the living room with a huge grin on her face; a smiling Klaus was behind her.

"Wait is it" Stefan grinned.

"Well, we were so proud that you got that promotion at work that we decided to get you your favourite ice cream, the one especially flown from Italy" Caroline said.

"Guys, you didn't have to" Stefan said. Caroline had already given him the best gift when he first got the promotion; well Caroline and Nik.

"No worries Mate; were just proud of our little steffy weffy" Klaus laughed and Stefan scrunched his face up at the nick name that Klaus liked to tease him with.

"Shut it Nik" Stefan glared as Klaus just kept laughing along with Caroline.

"Nikii Poo don't tease" Caroline giggled as Stefan burst out with laughter.

"Yes Nikii Poo don't tease" Stefan laughed.

"Just for that Caroline, I'm going to record over grey's anatomy and gossip girl Klaus threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Caroline said.

"Try me love" Klaus smirked.

"I believe she did that last night" Stefan joked as Caroline smacked his arm lightly.

"You just declared war Mikelson and you to Salvatore" Caroline pointed.

"Hey what did I do" Stefan said raising his hands in the air for fake defence.

"You sided with Nik when you made that joke, which officially makes us enemies now" Caroline smiled.

"Bring it" Klaus challenged as Stefan shaked his head at their childish behaviour.

"You better run; both of you" Caroline smirked.

"Care bear, violence is never the answer" Stefan joked.

"That's it no sex for both of you" Caroline smiled and walked away.

Three… Two…One

"Wait, What" Klaus and Stefan said running after Caroline…

Their relationship may not be deemed fit in the eyes of others but like it says in every love book 'You can't help who you fall in love with' Even if it's with two men at least they all loved each other which is more than most people will ever share.

…

* * *

What I know, I'm a terrible writer and I'm such a bad person but I couldn't have her choose one so I let her have both. Sorry if this offended people but Caroline deserves Stefan and Klaus and we all love some Klefan.

Anyway leave me requests for any other characters you would like to see paired with Caroline. Klefaroline one shots will mainly be posted here so leave feel free to leave me any requests or ideas.

I write smut a lot because I'm a sexual freak who has no life so she basically writes porn but the more romantic version so if you want more smut then I will happily oblige.

Anyway Like always reviews give me like all of you and my spelling and grammar has just killed innocent people out there.

Feel free to PM me or leave a review

Until next time lovelies x:)


	3. Carlijah- Teacher or more?

Carlijah- Caroline falls in love with her teacher.

My grammar and spelling, will cause and kill people out their so further apologies before hand and if you end up getting seriously hurt send me the bill.

...

"Class is in session" Elijah said as the flock of students stopped their conversations and faced him.

"No offence, but who are you" Some student shouted out, making the class erupt in laughter.

"I'm Mr Mikelson" Elijah said, writing his name down on the board with chalk. "I'll be taking over your class for this semester and possibly the whole year" Elijah announced.

The students seemed to smile; the lustful looks by some of his students didn't go unnoticed by him as well.

"Today, we shall be learning about the cold war and I know many of you know what it is but it's a key factor in history and you're going to have a midterm on it" Elijah said as the whole class groaned.

"Can anyone tell what the cold war was?" Elijah asked, his eyes scanning the students. No one seemed to rise their hand up.

"Ok, silent bunch, the person who can tell me what it is, will get an extra day on their paper" Elijah bribed and instantly the hands went up like wall fire.

"You, girl with the red hair" Elijah pointed.

"A state of political hostility between countries characterized by threats, propaganda, and other measures short of open warfare, in particular." She smiled proudly.

"Wrong" Elijah said.

"What, I answered that correctly" She shouted out.

"No, you gave me the definition of what a cold war is not was" Elijah said.

Just then Caroline barged through the door and all eyes landed on her.

Elijah looked at the entrance and saw a very, young and beautiful lady; with hair like an angel.

"You're late" He said, causing her to face him.

Caroline just stood still for a moment, looking at the handsome man; my god he was attractive and by did he look good enough to eat wearing a suit.

"I was at the dean's office" She said causing everyone to make that oohh sound.

"Well, I'm Mr Mikelson and I will be taking over your class" Elijah politely smiled. "Name" He said.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes" She replied, still standing.

"Caroline, since you're late you can answer my question for me" Elijah said. "What was the cold war?"

"Well it was the state of hostility that existed between the Soviet bloc countries and the Western powers from 1945 to 1990." Caroline said; causing Elijah to beam with delight.

"Congratulations miss Forbes, you're now my favourite student and please do take a seat" Elijah smiled; his words made Caroline blush.

As Caroline took a seat, she could feel his eyes follow her all the way up and she couldn't help but want to get to know him more.

As class continued all Caroline did was watch him, she didn't do any of the work. Whenever he would say something, her eyes would instantly dart to his lips.

She had a feeling that he knew that she was staring at him and she could have sworn that he looking at her to.

When the bell rang signalling next period, everyone got up and left as they were all leaving Elijah stopped Caroline so it was only the two of them in the classroom… alone.

"Caroline, I couldn't help but notice that you were, distracted" Elijah said.

"Well…I….urm didn't get It" She lied.

"Really, at the start of class you seemed to understand clearly" He smiled lightly; she looked enticing when she was nervous.

"Well I'm bit scatter brained" She fumbled, pulling at the leave of her jumper.

"Well, how about I offer you some help, revision lessons" He said as Caroline quickly accepted.

"Are, you sure I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother" She tried.

"Caroline, I'm here to help" He smiled. "Come to my office, on Thursdays and I'll help you" He smiled as Caroline thanked him and ran out of the door.

* * *

Later that day

It was pretty dark now, class had finished hours ago and Caroline had managed to accumulate a lot of homework but she promised her friend that she would go clubbing with her tonight; which is how she ended up in some over electrified club.

She had lost Bonnie somewhere in the club and she was really drunk. She had too many shots and probably danced until her shoes fell off.

She got a text from Bonnie saying that she was going home with some guy called Kol or whatever. Caroline just sighed as she wobbled out of the club.

She tried to call a taxi service but her phone had no signal so she decided to walk. She didn't really know where she was so she just started walking until she reached some place familiar.

Things started to become blurry, and everything seemed to go dark but before she slipped she felt somebody's strong arms wrap around her.

She woke up a couple hours later, things were fuzzy and dark. When she opened her eyes she was lying in a large spread bed in some huge house.

Her head ached and her body felt sore.

She looked across the room and saw her heels and clutch.

She knew this wasn't one of her friend's house and as she was about to worry she heard the bedroom door open.

"Caroline" His voice said stilling her.

"Mr Mikelson" She said shocked.

"Don't be scared Caroline; I didn't kidnap you" He quickly said hoping she wouldn't think the worst.

"I know you wouldn't do that" She smiled.

"I saw you, you were across the street from my friends bar and you were trembling so I went to check if you were ok and then you fell so I took you to my place because you just needed some rest" He explained.

The whole time he was talking she just kept thinking that he looked really good in jeans and a shirt.

"This is your house" She said, looking up at him.

"Yes, well it's only temporary as you can see where in the city which is far away from where I work." He smiled, avoiding eye contact; he did not want to get lost in her blue oracles.

"Thanks for helping me" She said looking down awkwardly.

"Well, I couldn't leave you in the street, dressed like that" He said as she looked at her clothing and realised that she was wearing high wasted shorts and a small floral, bralet.

"Oh, ermm I was at a club" She said, trying to tell him that she didn't always dress like that.

His eyes roamed up and down her body, raking in every inch. She blushed at his gaze; he looked away noticing that she had caught him.

'A Gentleman" She thought.

"Well, I should go" She started, heading towards the door but his body blocked her.

"Nonsense, its late and it's the weekend tomorrow; stay" He offered.

Yes he was her teacher but she couldn't go when it was so cold and dark.

"Well, I don't know; isn't that weird?" She smiled.

"It's only weird, if you make it weird" He smiled.

"Ok" She said.

"Oh, I don't have any female clothing but you can borrow one of my shirts, those clothes don't really look that combatable" He smiled, reaching into his wardrobe and taking out a shirt.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"I'll just be down the hall, Call me if you need anything" He said and walked out the room.

When he left, Caroline pulled her shorts off and bralet and slipped on his shirt. It felt so warm and cosy.

She soon fell asleep in his bed; she knew it was his bed because it smelt like him.

She knew she was dreaming when she saw that she was in an exotic island and he was there.

"_Caroline, how many times have I told you to not run away from me?" Elijah called out as Caroline ran into their summer house._

_She was only wearing a bikini with a shawl wrapped around her waist._

"_I didn't run away, I just didn't want to be thrown into the water" She laughed as he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her; lifting her into the air causing her to burst out with laughter._

"_Stop" She giggled as his hands ran down her body._

"_Never" He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her body._

"_Hmmm" She purred._

"_I love you" He sighed next to her, holding her close. _

"_I love you to" She smiled, and turned around and kissed him on the lips. His hands slowly traced across the knot keeping her shawl tied around her waist. He undid it and let it fall to the floor._

"_How about you show me how much you love me, upstairs?" Caroline gazed, biting her lip._

_Elijah smirked and picked her up bridal style. "Challenge accepted." _

Caroline woke up suddenly, she was feeling very hot. She looked up and realised that it was the morning.

She quickly got changed and rushed out of his house, of course she left a note but she didn't want to stay for awkward morning converses.

When Elijah woke up, he found her gone. He smiled sadly when he read her note; he didn't know what was happing to him. He wanted her, but was it just lust or something more.

He had never been attracted to his students before but she was something different; something about her glowed.

He saw the shirt he leant her on the bed folded neatly, it smelt of vanilla and honey; he softly sighed as he looked at the door. Monday morning would be different.

* * *

The next week

Things had been weird between her and him. He didn't really look at her in class and he never spoke to her. He still helped her with tuition but he was so cold and resistant; like he didn't want to be around her.

If he wanted the cold shoulder then she would give it to him. In class she would ignore him and not to speak to him and that's what she did until he couldn't take it anymore.

Everyone was exiting class, and like always she was the last one to leave until of course he stopped her.

When they were left alone he pushed her against the door and silenced her with his lips.

She moaned into his mouth subtly and laced her hands through his hair.

When they finally stopped kissing, she looked up into his eyes.

"It's about time" She smiled and kissed him again.

"Just don't ignore me again" He begged; attacking her lips once more.

"Never" She moaned into his mouth, locking the classroom door behind her.

…

_-Love can only be defined by those who don't have it because love can never be put into words-_

* * *

Yay for Carlijah feels even if it was kind of shit.

I love Elijah so much, he is sex in a suit and him and Caroline are so cute. I love reading Carlijah fanfics but there aren't that many. I think I might upload a Daroline one next or maybe a Bro Tp with Kat and Caroline.

Also school is getting really stressful so updates my take longer but it will never stop me from posting fanfic.

I'm also going to start posting other fanfics to do with other shows, especially Arrow and Once Upon a time.

If anyone has any request then I would love to read them so feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Anyway Reviews give me life, like all of you.

Until next time Lovlies.

If anyone has any requests then I would love them, feel free to PM me or leave a review. :)


End file.
